Ad Augusta, per Augusta
by Isth-Paradox
Summary: La Academia Coates, distinguido internado para chicos problemáticos con padres adinerados situado cerca de la costa de California. Aparentemente, un internado corriente, a pesar de su alumnado. Un lugar en el que es difícil guardar secretos, y en el que algunos chavales están empezando a desarrollar algunos... talentos. Y, por supuesto, no va a faltar quien lo aproveche.
1. Chapter 1

Diana Ladris recogió sus cosas y las metió en la mochila. Echándosela al hombro abandonó el dormitorio que compartía con otras tres chicas en la Academia Coates para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Tenía algunos exámenes aquella semana, y la siguiente; tonterías sin importancia que ni tenía que prepararse.

Los estudios nunca le habían resultado difíciles, nunca había tenido problemas con los exámenes ni con ninguna materia. Sacaba buenas notas sin apenas esfuerzo y había pasado gran parte de su vida sin entender por qué a los demás no les pasaba lo mismo, hasta que había entendido que no todo el mundo es igual, que algunos tienen más capacidades que otros. Aún recordaba la inmensa sensación de satisfacción que sintió el día en que se dio cuenta de ello.

Diana sabía que estaba por encima de la media y ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo.

En parte iba a la biblioteca porque le encantaba caminar por los pasillos de Coates, notar las miradas que le lanzaban, algunas disimuladas y otras completamente descaradas. Diana se limitaba a pasar de largo con la vista al frente. Ya se había forjado prácticamente una reputación en Coates, y estaba convencida de que aquello era importante. Nadie se ganaba un nombre ni un reconocimiento quedándose encerrado en su cuarto. O casi nadie, matizó Diana al ver pasar de refilón a Jack el del ordenador.

Alcanzó la enorme puerta de roble de la biblioteca y entró con su mejor paso: erguida y con la cabeza alta.

La biblioteca de Coates era una habitación de techo alto, con los anaqueles de madera oscura llenos de libros, más de la mitad antiguos y descatalogados. Repartidas entre las altas estanterías había una docena de mesas de madera maciza que podían dar un lugar de estudio o simplemente un asiento a cuatro o seis personas cada una. Cada mesa tenía sobre ella una lamparita que se usaba cuando ya había oscurecido y los apliques de la pared no eran suficientes para poder leer. Diana lo encontraba inútil, ya que las lámparas no solo te dejaban más cegato que los apliques de la pared, sino que además solo servían si en la mesa había como mucho dos personas.

Desde luego no iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, nunca lo había hecho. Se limitaba a sentarse y a abrir un libro sobre la mesa. Apoyaba la barbilla en una mano y leía por encima algún párrafo que ya sabía mejor que el profesor, o recorría la habitación con la mirada, pillando más de una vez a alguien mirándola. Diana siempre mantenía el contacto visual unos instantes, a veces la otra persona se cortaba y bajaba la vista rápidamente; otras, en cambio, era más persistente y la mantenía, hasta que llegaba el punto en el que Diana dejaba de mirar perdiendo el interés.

Diana encontró una mesa vacía en el pasillo central de la biblioteca y se sentó. Realizó el procedimiento habitual: dejó la mochila en el suelo, apoyada contra la pata de la silla, sacó el libro de historia, lo dejó abierto frente a ella , sacó una hoja y el estuche y lo colocó todo sobre la mesa.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando a su alrededor, observando cada cara que había en la habitación. Ante los inminentes exámenes todas las mesas tenían al menos uno o dos ocupantes. A pesar de la gente, a Diana como de costumbre, no le costó verle.

Caine Soren se hallaba sentado a una mesa de distancia de ella, con el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa, la cabeza inclinada sobre él y el pulgar entre los labios. Aunque el pelo oscuro le caía sobre los ojos, Diana había podido captar el movimiento rápido que éstos habían hecho.

Sabía que él había levantado la cabeza en cuanto había entrado por la puerta.

Conocía a Caine casi desde que había entrado en Coates. Desde casi el primer momento había notado cierta atracción por ambas partes. Diana simplemente le restaba importancia y lo atribuía al innegable magnetismo del chico.

Diana, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, como si estuviera totalmente fascinada por el siglo XVIII, mantuvo la mirada fija en Caine. Se intuían claramente el carisma y el encanto que lo caracterizaban, incluso tal y como estaba, medio recostado sobre la mesa, con la palma de la mano sujetándole la cabeza y el pulgar en la boca, como si tuviera cinco años.

Caine levantó la cabeza de golpe y Diana apartó la mirada rápidamente pero, un movimiento de él la hizo volver a mirarle.

Mira esto, articuló Caine sin decir una sola palabra.

Diana frunció el ceño, ¿de qué narices estaba hablando?

Caine miró a su alrededor, como si comprobaba que nadie lo estuviera mirando, cosa que hizo que Diana se inclinara ligeramente hacia delante, interesada. Tuvo que moverse un poco para detectar su movimiento: Caine había extendido una mano con la palma hacia fuera, sin separarla mucho del cuerpo. Diana entrecerró los ojos, entre extrañada y confusa, preguntándose si Caine Soren no le estaría tomando el pelo.

De repente, un movimiento muy cerca de ella le hizo volver la cabeza rápidamente. Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero entonces, ahí estaba otra vez. Un libro que descansaba cerrado sobre la mesa se movió. Solo un poco, tan imperceptiblemente que de no haberse fijado bien, Diana podría no haberlo visto.

Con los labios ligeramente separados y la franca sorpresa pintada en la cara, Diana se volvió de nuevo hacia Caine, que lucía una sonrisa brillante.

Rápidamente Diana volvió a su expresión de indiferencia más convincente y alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

La sonrisa de Caine se ensanchó y volvió a hacer un suave movimiento con la mano. El ruido del libro al caer al suelo sonó como un cañón en el silencio de la biblioteca e hizo que Diana diera un pequeño brinco, que disimuló al instante.

La chica que había ocupado el asiento frente a Diana y que debía ser la que había dejado el libro ahí se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa. Diana vio que no debía de tener más de once o doce años. La chica se agachó para recoger el libro y durante un par de segundos las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron. A Diana le sorprendió la mirada de la niña, la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como alguien que sabe algo y no sabe si contarlo o no, pero sobre todo, la miraba sin miedo, sin ningún indicio de que Diana la intimidara lo más mínimo: la miraba desafiante. Diana la miró secamente y la chica se levantó sin decir una palabra. Se pasó una mano por el pelo cobrizo y volvió a su puesto frente a la estantería.

Diana volvió a mirar a Caine, que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada.

La respuesta de Diana vino por puro instinto, alzó ligeramente las cejas y sonrió lo justo para mostrarse impresionada en la medida justa. Con aquello fue suficiente, incluso a esa distancia vio a Caine erguirse y sacar pecho.

Diana movió la cabeza para que el pelo le sirviera de cortina entre ella y Caine y sonrió con suficiencia. Aquello había sido más que suficiente, aquella noche antes de irse a dormir sabría qué había sido aquello.

Diana estaba metiendo sus cosas en la mochila para salir de la biblioteca cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Caine también se levantaba. Resistió el impulso de sonreír con ironía mientras él se acercaba.

-Tú también lo has visto. Has visto lo que he hecho, ¿verdad? -Caine hablaba en voz baja y muy rápido, como si quisiera decir muchas cosas y temiera quedarse sin tiempo. Los ojos le brillaban y Diana advirtió que incluso tenía la respiración un poco agitada.

Ella asintió lentamente, disfrutando de la escena.

-Ha sido bastante impresionante -admitió, sonriendo de la forma más dulce que pudo.

Caine recibió aquella sonrisa un tanto perplejo.

Seguramente me ha quedado tan falsa como imagino, se dijo Diana.

Ella recurrió de nuevo a su indiferencia y vio con claridad que Caine volvía a la sonrisa arrogante. Diana luchó contra las ganas de devolverle el gesto de manera bastante poco amistosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? -le preguntó a bocajarro.

Caine miró alrededor y se acercó un poco más a Diana, ella no se apartó.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? Más...

-Privado. Claro, no es lo mejor hablar de superpoderes en cualquier parte -atajó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo.

Caine apretó los labios, con la irritación brillándole en los ojos.

-En el comedor. Dentro de... diez minutos -determinó, con tono autoritario.

Su tono de voz irritó a Diana. Se controló para no soltarle alguna burrada y asintió. Odiaba admitirlo pero le había dado curiosidad.

-Muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

Recorrió los pasillos velozmente, chocándose con la gente. No podía evitarlo, el episodio de la biblioteca la tenía intrigada.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Lo había hecho Caine? ¿Cómo?

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se recostó en la cama. Tampoco iba a ir corriendo al comedor, acudiendo al instante a la llamada de Caine. Aunque lo sucedido seguía rondándole la cabeza, llenándosela de pensamientos cada vez más fantasiosos. Diana sacudió la cabeza en el momento en el que Dekka, una de sus compañeras de habitación entró de golpe. Aún en el umbral de la puerta, se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Diana como si en vez de a su compañera estuviera viendo a una bestia babeante a punto de lanzarse a su cuello. A una bestia babeante a la que además no tuviera demasido cariño.

Diana alzó una ceja y Dekka entró despacio en la habitación.

-Ah, estás aquí... -comentó Dekka, con su habitual falta de sentimiento en la voz.

-Es por la tarde y también es mi habitación. No debería extrañarte tanto.

Dekka inspiró con los labios apretados y lanzó a Diana una mirada de piedra.

-Es solo que no pensaba que fueras a estar aquí.

Diana se levantó sonriendo.

-Tranquila, de todas formas me iba a ir -a medio camino de la puerta, volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro-. Te dejo en paz para que escribas tu diario, o te deprimas escuchando música y mirando por la ventana o lo que sea -concluyó, con un movimiento distraído de la mano.

Casi pudo sentir los puñales que los ojos de Dekka le clavaban en la espalda.

Diana atravesó las puertas del comedor y vio que Caine ya estaba allí, de brazos cruzados, apoyado de espaldas en una mesa y con la cabeza vuelta hacia el mural que estaba hecho con trozos de papel de colores y formaba la imagen de una flecha señalando hacia arriba, simbolizando el futuro y todas esas cosas.

Diana se tomó un instante para recorrer el perfil de Caine con la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Se irguió y, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se quedó mirando a Diana mientras ella se acercaba a él.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Diana finalmente habló.

-Entonces... ¿tienes poderes? -soltó, sin preámbulos y sin llegar a hablar del todo en serio.

Caine alzó un poco las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Puede... -dijo él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Diana frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

-Puedo hacer cosas -dijo Caine, serio-. Moverlas sin tocarlas, aunque estén al otro lado de la habitación.

Diana asintió con la cabeza, cansina.

-Sí, eso ya lo he visto. Pero, ¿hasta dónde llegas? ¿Qué puedes hacer? -miró alrededor y señaló un bolígrafo que alguien se había dejado sobre una mesa-. ¿Podrías mover eso y traerlo hasta aquí?

Caine pasó la mirada de Diana al bolígrafo, pensativo. Inspiró hondo, estiró los hombros y asintió. Diana cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y lo miró en silencio.

Caine extendió la mano hacia el bolígrafo, concentrado. Diana centró la mirada en el bolígrafo, mirando de reojo a Caine.

El bolígrafo empezó a temblar y rodó por la mesa hasta caer al suelo con un suave repiqueteo.

Diana notó a Caine hundiendo los hombros, decepcionado, aunque él tratara de disimularlo. Ella alzó la mano y la colocó con suavidad sobre el brazo de él, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.

-Vale -dijo Diana, con un leve tono de burla en la voz-. Uhm... -volvió a pasear la mirada por la habitación hasta colocarla sobre la gran lámpara de hierro que colgaba del techo-. De acuerdo, ¿y podrías... mover al Décimo Nazgul? -preguntó, sonriendo.

Caine le devolvió la sonrisa, animado. Alzo la mano hacia el armatoste negro que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y, para ligera sorpresa de Diana, la gran lámpara de hierro empezó a balancearse. Primero muy lentamente, y después empezó a coger velocidad hasta que Caine la paró antes de que se descolgara del techo.

Diana miraba hacia arriba, con las cejas suavemente alzadas. No esperaba que fuera capaz de eso. Casi había visto más probable lo del boli.

Caine, erguido como estaba y unido al orgullo que mostraba, parecía un poco más alto que de costumbre. Miró de reojo a Diana, sonriendo de medio lado. Diana hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

-Vaya -comentó solamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Caine contemplándose las manos fascinado y Diana paseando la mirada por el comedor, procurando no detenerla demasiado tiempo sobre él.

-Deberías practicar -afirmó Diana de golpe.

Caine alzó la cabeza y la miró interrogante.

-El... La... Eso -Diana le señaló con la cabeza-. Deberías practicarlo y mejorarlo. En serio.

Caine se quedó mirándola unos segundos, tras lo cual se volvió a observar la manos, como si fueran otras completamente nuevas. Sonrió.

-Sí. Lo haré.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Diana no prestaba ninguna atención al profesor de literatura. Se sabía tan bien lo que estaba contando que ella misma podría haber dado la clase. Estaba hundida en la silla, aburrida. Jugueteaba con el boli mientras pensaba en los últimos días. Hacía ya una semana de lo de la biblioteca y la demostración del comedor. Diana animaba a Caine porque realmente estaba interesada en ver cómo evolucionaría aquello, aunque se cuidaba de no dar demasiada impresión de ello. Además, el brillo que adquiría la expresión de Caine cada vez que ella le hacía cualquier comentario mínimamente amable le había confirmado que no iba a necesitar persuadirle demasiado para que le contara sus avances.

De hecho, desde que Caine le había enseñado lo que era capaz de hacer, cada noche a la hora de la cena se acercaba a Diana y le informaba de que ese día había conseguido desplazar un vaso de una mesa a otra, o que había conseguido hacer caer el abrigo de la profesora de latín, dándole un susto de muerte, o que había hecho tropezar a algún idiota en el pasillo.

Diana recibía todas estas noticias con amable sorpresa, algún comentario admirado o, incluso, con un apretón en el brazo que hacía que Caine casi flotara.

Le venía bien tenerle de su parte, sobre todo con aquel... don. Pero no solo por eso, Caine era bastante popular en Coates. Diana estaba segura de que aquella afinidad le iba a venir bien.

Al salir de la clase de literatura, le sorprendió ver allí a Caine, apoyado en la pared.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo -dijo él, muy serio, en cuanto Diana se le acercó.

Ella le miró expectante.

-¿Y si no soy el único de aquí al que le pasa esto?

Diana alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Estás insinuando que tal vez haya más gente con poderes en Coates?

Caine asintió, serio. Diana estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara hasta que, un segundo antes de abrir la boca, lo pensó bien. ¿Y por qué no? En Coates había gente muy rara y, si a Caine le había ocurrido, ¿quién decía que a otros alumnos no les había pasado lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo, Caine no era único en el mundo, aunque él quisiera pensar lo contrario.

Diana inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

¿Y por qué no?, pensó.

-Exacto -asintió Caine-. ¿Y por qué no?

Diana se sorprendió, preguntándose si es que Caine también leía la mente hasta que se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

-Y... -comenzó ella. Llegaba tarde a la clase de química, pero no le importaba. La conversación era más interesante-. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Caine sonrió.

-A varios -afirmó-. ¿Podemos hablar luego? Creo que llego tarde a clase de matemáticas.

Diana asintió.

-Sí, y yo. Vale, luego nos vemos.

Caine asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rápidamente. Diana se tomó con más calma su trayecto hasta el laboratorio de ciencias. Al fin y al cabo su profesor era un auténtico pasota y siempre llegaba al menos diez minutos tarde a la clase.

Cuando Diana se estaba colocando en su sitio, el profesor entró por la puerta.

Diana pasó la clase intentando no romperle una probeta en la cabeza a su compañero de laboratorio, un matón de tres al cuarto que iba de gallito y se pasaba la clase sonriendo como un imbécil e intentando rozarla cada vez que podía.

Cuando sonó la campana, Diana casi echó a correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no pudo más que darse la vuelta antes de que el profesor la agarrara del hombro y le dijese que quería hablar con ella un momento.

Diana, entre extrañada y enfadada, esperó a que el laboratorio se vaciara. Cuando no quedaban allí más que ellos dos, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella.

El movimiento pilló desprevenida a Diana, que solo pudo retroceder con los brazos entre ambos, intentando alejarlo, mientras las manos de él le recorrían ansiosamente la cintura y le empezaban a subir hacia el pecho. Diana gritó de una forma que jamás se habría esperado de sí misma y, reaccionando al fin, dirigió una patada a la espinilla del profesor y un rodillazo a su estómago.

El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose el troso con los brazos, momento que Diana aprovechó para agarrar la mochila y retroceder velozmente. Estaba asustada, el corazón le latía con fuerza pero, por supuesto, no dejaría verlo jamás.

Miró con asco al hombre, que aún se sujetaba el tronco con ambos brazos, arrodillado en el suelo. Sin sentir ninguna otra cosa que repulsión, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin echar a correr.

Caminó por los pasillos con calma, respirando hondo mientras el corazón volvía a su pulsación normal. Cuando vio a Caine acercándose por el otro lado del pasillo se sentía más calmada. Caine se acercó a ella con calma, casi alegremente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Caine frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? -titubeó, algo raro en él, temiendo su respuesta.

Diana, intentando recuperar su expresión habitual, asintió con brusquedad.

-Claro -le espetó.

Caine suspiró levemente, cansino y Diana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... Y los ganadores son... -canturreó Diana, cambiando de tema.

Caine la miró durante unos instantes y comenzó su lista de nombres. A la mayoría Diana los conocía de vista, de verlos en clase o por los pasillos. Cuando Caine prounció el nombre de Dekka, Diana alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, burlona.

-¿Dekka? -repitió.

Caine asintió, irritiado por la interrupción.

-Aún tengo que confirmar a la mayoría, pero estoy bastante seguro.

Diana se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo que Caine alzara las cejas, seguro de que Diana ya iba a empezar con sus pegas.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Caine sonrió.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, Diana -ella alzó una ceja-, observo. Observo, pienso y obtengo respuestas.

Diana puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Ay, Caine, que poquito sabes de mí., se dijo en silencio.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, de pie en el pasillo, cada uno pensando en lo suyo hasta que Diana habló.

-Entonces, ilumíname. ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora -sonrió Caine-, tenemos que hacer amigos.

Diana alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-Oh, perfecto. Con lo bien que se me da que la gente me tenga cariño...

Cuando dijo eso, Caine ya se había dado la vuelta y había echado a andar por el pasillo. Diana sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, y, aunque había pocos alumnos por allí, a Diana no se le escaparon las miradas de sorpresa, y alguna no muy amable, que les lanzaron.

Cuando estaban cerca de la gran escalera principal, Diana vio pasar a su profesor de química. Volvió la cabeza de golpe, con una mueca de asco.

Caine notó el gesto y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, serio.

Diana mantuvo la vista al frente, aparentando no haberle oído, hasta que se le ocurrió que Caine podría serle útil. Se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido en el laboratorio, ahorrándose la parte de su propio nerviosismo.

Con cada frase, el semblante de Caine iba enrojeciéndose más de rabia hasta que, cuando Diana concluyó, enseñaba los dientes como un lobo.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y sin una palabra, echó a andar con furia en la dirección en la que había ido el profesor.

Diana le siguió, entre sorprendida y encantada. Caine Soren, siempre dispuesto a defenderla, entraba en acción.

Los alumnos que había por allí se apartaban a su paso, asustados por la expresión que mostraba su rostro. Diana caminaba con tranquilidad a su espalda.

Llegaron a las escaleras justo cuando el profesor comenzaba a bajarlas.

Caine, sin titubear, extendió la mano abierta hacia él y una fuerza invisible pareció empujar con fuerza al hombre, que cayó hacia delante, golpeándose con violencia contra los escalones, con cada golpe escuchándose con espeluznante claridad. Al alcanzar el final de la escalera, se quedó tendido en el suelo, bocarriba, con un hilillo de sangre bajándole por el lateral de la cara desde la sien.

Diana, con los ojos muy abiertos, contempló la escena unos instentes. Miró a Caine que, con su habilidad nata para cambiar de actitud, estaba mirando en todas direcciones, con los ojos muy abiertos, como todos los alumnos que habían presenciado lo ocurrido.

Algunos miraron a Caine, Diana pensó que seguramente dos o tres lo habían visto. También pensó que, o no sabrían qué había pasado o, si por alguna razón eran tan listos para llegar a la conclusión de que había sido Caine, también serían listos, y no dirían nada. Si algo tenía Caine y era sabido por todos, era que era mejor no meterse mucho con él.

Mientras alguien responsable iba corriendo a avisar a la enfermera Temple, Caine se volvió hacia Diana tranquilamente. Ella alzó un poco la comisura del labio a modo de sonrisa, aunque no le llegaba a la mirada.

Caine se acercó a ella relajadamente y Diana no se apartó; después de lo que Caine acababa de hacer debía darle un poco de cuartelillo, aunque sólo lo justo para que su maldito orgullo no se hinchara demasiado.

Caine adelantó la mano y, con naturalidad, entrelazó los dedos con los de Diana.

De repente, Diana notó algo. Durante solo un instante, vio... o sintió un intenso destello de luz azulada brillarle en la cabeza, como el flash de una cámara de fotos.

En un acto reflejo, parpadeó y soltó su mano de la de Caine, que considerándolo uno de los gestos habituales de Diana, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y encogerse de hombros, suspirando suavemente.

Diana sintió los latidos de su propio corazón golpeándole rápidamente en el pecho. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando disimular lo nerviosa que se había puesto, pero Caine no la estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba puesta al pie de las escaleras, donde la enfermera Temple estaba arrodillada junto al profesor.

La enfermera sacó un teléfono móvil y, después de marcar nerviosa comenzó a hablar con urgencia.

-Creo que está llamando a emergencias -dijo Caine, aparentando indiferencia, aunque con un toque de orgullo en la voz.

Diana, más calmada, avanzó hasta situarse junto a Caine, que se había acercado a la barandilla y estaba mirando al piso de abajo.

Vieron cómo un par de enfermeros llegaban corriendo desde el exterior con una camilla. La enfermera Temple les ayudó a colocar al hombre inconsciente sobre ella y les siguió cuando salían. Alguien tendría que dar alguna versión de lo ocurrido.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron desparecido, los alumnos que se habían congregado allí empezaron a moverse, los sonidos de charlas e incluso risas se hicieron más altos.

Caine se volvió hacia Diana, sonriendo con más arrogancia de la habitual. Diana apenas se lo tuvo en cuenta, porque seguía pensando en el destello de luz que le había cubierto por completo la mente, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera veía nada más que aquella luz azulada.

Diana incluso se planteó volver a cogerle la mano a Caine, para comprobar si volvía a suceder, pero lo descartó al instante. ¿Cogerle la mano a Caine así porque sí? ¿Para que él sacara pecho en plan gallito por el resto de sus días? No, no iba a caer en eso.

Caine se volvió hacia ella resuelto, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, hay trabajo que hacer. ¿Lista?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Estaban en el comedor; Diana, Caine y el grupo de chavales con distintas habilidades o poderes que habían reunido. Eran más de los que Diana había esperado. Mientras que ella no imaginaba que hubiera más de una decena de chavales con algún poder en Coates, Caine había encontrado y reclutado a casi veinte. Diana no podía evitar usar esa palabra, porque realmente parecía que Caine se estaba haciendo un ejército.

Diana estaba sentada frente a una de las mesas centrales del comedor, mientras que los demás chavales estaban repartidos por las mesas de alrededor, con Caine paseándose por ahí, charlando, observándolos a todos y felicitando también a más de uno. Estaba claro que eso se le daba mejor a él.

Diana, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, se miraba las uñas mientras se las frotaba con las yemas de los dedos, como si tuvieran algo de polvo que limpiar.

Diana suspiró, aburrida y levantó la mirada, paseándola por el comedor. Por allí estaba una niñata pelirroja, recorriendo el comedor de punta a punta en un instante, regodeándose en su supervelocidad. También vio a un chaval que era capaz de generar una especie de ondas expansivas, aunque no demasiado fuertes.

En aquel instante, una chica asiática, con el pelo largo y negro, se materializó a su lado, tras lo cual volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo junto a Caine, que la sonrió con aprobación.

Diana no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver a Dekka en una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor, sola, mientras practicaba su poder, que había resultado ser la antigravedad.

Diana pensó en cómo había hecho que se uniera al grupo. Dekka al principio se había negado rotundamente, cabreando bastante a Caine, que no estaba acostumbrado a eso de que le dijeran que no a algo. Diana, por su parte, decidió atajar el asunto con una de las cosas que mejor se le daban: el chantaje. Le recordó a Dekka esa breve aunque bonita época en que estuvo detrás de ella, y las calabazas que Diana le dio y le dejó caer que si después de eso su vida en Coates le había resultado difícil, lo que vendría después sería aún peor si seguía negándose. Dekka, siempre queriendo estar al margen, acabó accediendo.

En ese momento, Caine se acercó a Diana y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal van los pequeños saltamontes? ¿Van avanzando? -preguntó Diana, sin mucho interés en la voz.

-Pues resulta que sí -respondió Caine-. Taylor está a punto de poder saltar de una habitación a otra, Andrew cada día genera ondas de más intensidad y Brianna... Bueno, es la que más avanza.

Caine sonrió ligeramente, esperando tal vez que a Diana le hubiera hecho gracia ese último chiste. Diana, lejos de ello, puso los ojos en blanco, con suficiencia.

-Bueno, tampoco es que quiera escuchar la vida de cada uno. No es que me interese mucho.

Caine la miró un momento, irritado, y miró a otro lado, resoplando.

-Sigo intrigada por el porqué de todo esto, eso sí. Sabía lo de tus delirios de grandeza, pero de ahí a querer convertirte en el Rey de los Niños con Poderes hay un paso bastante largo, Caine.

Caine sonrió con arrogancia y miró a Diana a los ojos.

-¿No te interesan los reyes, Diana?

Diana le mantuvo la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Cuando conozca a un rey, te lo diré.

Caine sonrió un poco más y volvió a mirar hacia la decena de chavales que había en el comedor. Con el codo sobre la mesa, Diana se sujetó la barbilla con la mano y miró también a su alrededor, sin estar muy segura de adónde iba todo aquello.

Aún no le había contado a Caine lo ocurrido cuando él le cogió la mano y aquella luz azulada le brilló en la mente. A esas alturas, Diana sabía que seguramente era un poder, que ella también estaba metida en aquello, quisiera o no. Diana decidió que no podía eludirlo, así que volvió la cabeza hacia Caine, que observaba atentamente a los chavales del comedor.

-Caine -lo llamó Diana, después de respirar hondo.

Él se volvió hacia ella, interrogante. Diana le contó con calma el episodio de la primera vez y, después de sopesarlo un poco, también lo que ella misma pensaba de ello.

Caine la escuchó atentamente, alzando un poco las cejas en algunos puntos y, cuando ella acabó, alzó un poco la comisura de los labios.

-Vaya... -dijo, con un tono de voz que puso a Diana nerviosa por alguna razón.

Caine, en un solo movimiento, volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los de Diana por debajo de la mesa y la miró con atención.

Diana cerró los ojos un momento, aunque no le hacía falta. Ahí estaba, otra vez. Diana asintió, ante la pregunta silenciosa que Caine le formulaba con la mirada.

Caine mantuvo la mano sujetando la de Diana un momento más de lo necesario y se levantó, llamando con autoridad a los chicos que había en el comedor. Todos se acercaron enseguida, sin apenas ninguna queja.

Diana por un momento se temió que la hiciera alguna especie de prueba con todos ellos, pero Caine se limitó a despedirse amablemente de ellos y a echarles de buenas maneras del comedor.

Cuando estuvieron ellos dos solos, Caine se volvió hacia Diana, que le miraba, seria.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Caine inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Diana con una sonrisa ladeada.

Diana se puso en pie, erguida.

-No lo sé -contestó, con firmeza-. Pero lo siento, no vas a hacerme cogerle la mano hasta al gato como alguna especie de prueba. No soy una más de todos esos -Diana señaló con desdén la enorme puerta de entrada al comedor.

Caine frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y su expresión se endureció considerablemente. Diana supo al instante que lo había enfadado, y que seguramente acabaría haciendo lo que le dijera. Quisiera o no.

-Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, aquí mando yo, Diana -a cada palabra Caine se iba acercando más a ella, pero Diana se mantuvo sobre su sitio, sin retroceder. Cuando Caine estuvo tan cerca que el espacio entre ellos se reducía a una decena de centímetros, él hablaba en voz baja, amenazante-. Soy el más poderoso de aquí, y pienso dejarlo claro.

Diana, con la piel de gallina bajo la camisa y la chaqueta del uniforme de Coates, apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

Caine esbozó una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo y asintió.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana, entonces.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, el comedor volvió a tener visita. Los primeros en llegar fueron Diana y Caine, por supuesto. Mientras los demás iban llegando, Caine les indicaba que se sentaran y esperaran. Algunos ponían alguna objeción o farfullaban alguna queja, que Caine frenaba con una sola mirada.

Diana estaba de pie junto a Caine, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

Cuando todos los chavales estuvieron sentados y callados, Caine les dijo que Diana iba a proceder a realizar una prueba, que todos debían pasar, sin ninguna excepción. El anuncio fue recibido con alguna risa despectiva y alguna queja, que se acallaron rápidamente.

Diana, respirando hondo, avanzó hacia los chicos, que la miraban fijamente, algunos con suspicacia, otros con algo de miedo y otros con odio abierto.

Diana les estrechó la mano a todos, recibiendo en cada uno un destello azulado en la mente, en algunos casos más intenso y en otros menos, pero ninguno igual de intenso que el de Caine. Diana memorizó a cada uno y su grado de luz, con un cuidado minucioso. Cuando acabó, volvió la cabeza hacia Caine y asintió, antes de acercarse hacia él.

Mientras caminaba hacia Caine, una voz detrás de ella habló.

-Vaya, Diana, parece que ya no nos vas a poder mirar con esa superioridad. Tú también eres rara.

Diana se dio la vuelta con decisión, dispuesta a dar una respuesta cortante, pero Caine se le adelantó. Extendió el brazo con la mano abierta hacia el chico que había hablado, tirándolo de espaldas de la silla, y haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que se dice, ¿queda claro?

Nadie habló ni hizo ningún ademán de objetar algo. Caine indicó con un gesto de la mano que cada uno se pusiera a lo suyo y el comedor se llenó del sonido habitual de los chicos practicando.

Diana y Caine se sentaron en su sitio habitual en una de las mesas centrales. Diana se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Caine con seriedad mientras él alzaba una ceja.

-Creo que es como una especie de medidor -explicó Diana, con calma-. Cambia en cada caso.

Caine se llevó el pulgar a los labios, pensativo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo si midieras la intensidad del poder o algo así?

Diana se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. O eso o el nivel de trastornos mentales. De eso sobra por aquí.

Caine hizo caso omiso de la pulla y se mordisqueó la uña, repasando a Diana con la mirada.

-¿Quién tiene el más fuerte? -preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

Diana le miró con frialdad, segura de que él ya sabía la respuesta y solo quería oírla de su boca.

-Tú -respondió Diana.

A Caine se le escapó una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción y asintió. Diana, aún con los brazos cruzados, no dijo nada.

Apenas hablaron durante el resto del tiempo. Diana se quedaba sentada mirando a su alrededor con aburrimiento mientras Caine recorría el comedor, hablando, felicitando y aconsejando a los chicos.

Forjándose un grupo de seguidores, pensaba a menudo Diana.


End file.
